monkeesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode List
EPISODE LIST AND ORIGINAL AIRDATES from : http://epguides.com/Monkees/ Original Episode # Prod # Air Date Titles _____ ______ ___________ ___________ __________________________________ • Season 1 1 1-01 4701 12/Sep/66 The Royal Flush 2 1-02 4705 19/Sep/66 Monkee See, Monkee Die 3 1-03 4700 26/Sep/66 Monkee vs. Machine 4 1-04 4703 03/Oct/66 Your Friendly Neighborhood Kidnappers 5 1-05 4702 10/Oct/66 The Spy Who Came in From the Cool 6 1-06 4710 17/Oct/66 The Success Story 7 1-07 4704 24/Oct/66 The Monkees in a Ghost Town 8 1-08 4708 31/Oct/66 Don't Look a Gift Horse in the Mouth 9 1-09 4711 07/Nov/66 The Chaperone 10 1-10 4091 14/Nov/66 Here Come the Monkees (aka Pilot) 11 1-11 4718 21/Nov/66 Monkees A La Carte 12 1-12 4707 28/Nov/66 I've Got a Little Song Here 13 1-13 4722 05/Dec/66 One Man Shy (Peter & the Debutante) 14 1-14 4719 12/Dec/66 Dance, Monkees, Dance 15 1-15 4729 19/Dec/66 Too Many Girls (a.k.a. Davy and Fern) 16 1-16 4724 26/Dec/66 The Son of a Gypsy 17 1-17 4731 09/Jan/67 The Case of the Missing Monkee 18 1-18 4725 16/Jan/67 I Was a Teenage Monster 19 1-19 4721 23/Jan/67 The Audition (a.k.a.Find the Monkees) 20 1-20 4734 30/Jan/67 The Monkees in the Ring 21 1-21 4733 06/Feb/67 The Prince and the Paupers 22 1-22 4706 13/Feb/67 The Monkees at the Circus 23 1-23 4730 20/Feb/67 Captain Crocodile 24 1-24 4736 27/Feb/67 Monkees A La Mode 25 1-25 4726 06/Mar/67 Alias Micky Dolenz 26 1-26 4735 13/Mar/67 Monkees Chow Mein 27 1-27 4709 20/Mar/67 Monkee Mother 28 1-28 4739 27/Mar/67 The Monkees on the Line 29 1-29 4738 03/Apr/67 The Monkees Get Out More Dirt 30 1-30 4728 10/Apr/67 The Monkees in Manhattan 31 1-31 4727 17/Apr/67 The Monkees at the Movies 32 1-32 4753 24/Apr/67 The Monkees on Tour • Season 2 33 2-01 4752 11/Sep/67 It's A Nice Place to Visit 34 2-02 4759 18/Sep/67 Picture Frame (a.k.a. Bank Robbery) 35 2-03 4749 25/Sep/67 Everywhere a Sheik, Sheik 36 2-04 4760 02/Oct/67 Monkee Mayor 37 2-05 4744 09/Oct/67 Art for Monkees' Sake 38 2-06 4757 16/Oct/67 I Was A 99-lb. Weakling 39 2-07 4768 23/Oct/67 Hillbilly Honeymoon 40 2-08 4755 30/Oct/67 Monkees Marooned 41 2-09 4766 06/Nov/67 The Card Carrying Red Shoes 42 2-10 4765 13/Nov/67 Wild Monkees 43 2-11 4741 20/Nov/67 A Coffin Too Frequent 44 2-12 4762 27/Nov/67 Hitting the High Seas 45 2-13 4761 04/Dec/67 Monkees in Texas 46 2-14 4742 11/Dec/67 Monkees on the Wheel 47 2-15 4746 25/Dec/67 The Christmas Show 48 2-16 4748 08/Jan/68 Fairy Tale 49 2-17 4743 15/Jan/68 Monkees Watch Their Feet 50 2-18 4767 22/Jan/68 Monstrous Monkee Mash 51 2-19 4740 29/Jan/68 Monkees Paw 52 2-20 4737 05/Feb/68 The Devil and Peter Tork 53 2-21 4745 12/Feb/68 Monkees Race Again 54 2-22 4771 19/Feb/68 Monkees in Paris 55 2-23 4751 26/Feb/68 Monkees Mind Their Manor 56 2-24 4754 04/Mar/68 Some Like it Lukewarm 57 2-25 4747 11/Mar/68 Monkees Blow Their Minds 58 2-26 4770 25/Mar/68 Mijacogeo (a.k.a. The Frodis Caper) Other Episodes Special S2 14/Apr/69 Thirty-Three and One-Third Revolutions per Monkee Special S2 17/Feb/97 Hey, Hey, It's the Monkees